A related art discloses an example of an apparatus having a unit for heating liquid that is supplied to a head jetting liquid. In the related art, a supply pipe for supplying liquid (ink) to a head is provided with a temperature detecting unit, and the liquid in the supply pipe is heated on the basis of the detection result.